Now and Forever
by Lagoon.of.Love
Summary: BLACKWATER- slightly different to the storyline, same characters.. different relationships. All in all a little action, romance and drama… most explained first chapter :) Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i can't really say i am 100% twilight fan, but I totally recon there should be some romance for Leah, I mean come on she turns into a giant wolf! what does Bella do besides from break her bones :S_ no offence to any Bella fans_. I want to keep most of the same characters in this, but of course it's going to have a different story line. Also their ages are different… but I'll explain more next chapter, If you all enjoy it :) thanks for reading please let me know what you think :) R&R :) xx**

* * *

**LPOV**

The sadness was becoming suffocating, everything seemed to be getting worse. I had lost everyone my father, Sam, my friends. Everyone had left, and now all I could feel was the rage, it was constantly there. The more I thought about It the more my blood boiled. It all started with Emily I couldn't believe that she had done this to me, she was like my big sister. Before I knew it my bedside lamp was flying into the wall smashing into a million pieces.

"LEAH, what the hell was that?" Seth said urgently from the other side of my door.

"NOTHING" I couldn't help the anger that came through my voice, he had taken it upon himself to be my keeper, _Leah make sure you eat, Leah are you going out today, _although his intentions were good i didn't need someone monitoring me twenty-four seven. At this point in time I just wanted to be left alone. I heard the door handle turning as he pushed the door open. GOSH he can't keep his nose out of things.

"OW! What the hell Leah" he said clutching his foot, "why is there glass everywhere?"

"My lamp fell" I closed my eyes, as I laid on top of the bed covers, hoping he would just leave.

"And what magically flew across the room" he said sarcastically, "listen Leah are you going to do something today or just sit and mope around"

"FUCK OFF SETH" I felt fresh rage quickly flow through my body.

"NO Leah, I know thing suck at the moment but you have to move forward, why don't you get out of the house and…"

"AND WHAT, go to the beach like I use to with Sam, Go shopping with Emily, go for a nice hike like I use to with Da.." I have no one, even my supposed friends had ditched me for Sam, all of them Embry, Quil, Jake they where all to busy hanging with that douche, they didn't come to school and they certainly didn't talk to me anymore.

"Lea I…"

"Please just go Seth"

As soon as he was out of the room I let the tears fall. I hated this the most showing this weakness.

* * *

**JPOV**

I can't believe she chose to go with that bloodsucker to Italy, all to save her stupid Edward. I don't understand why she can't just let him go. I couldn't let it worry me anymore, if she wants to go off and join them she can. I can't keep wanting someone who doesn't want me back.

**_Ring ring ring_**

"JAKE get the phone" came my dads voice from out side the house.

A couple of rings later I picked up the phone, I wasn't really keen to talk to anyone.

_"Hello" _i answered.

_"Hey Jake it's Seth. I was just wondering if you were busy, its just Leah…"_

this is not the conversation I want to be having now.

_"Listen Seth I know how she's felling but I can't.." _well I can't really do anything one of Sam's stupid orders 'NO OUTSIDERS'.

_"Jacob she was your friend, there's something wrong with her. All she does is stay in her room and get angry about everything…Please just talk to her for five minutes she has no one. I have to go out and I just don't want her doing anything crazy". _I really felt bad for Leah, I knew what Seth was hinting to, but Leah was strong, ever since we were little she always seemed so in tune with everything, nothing ever worried her. Screw Sam's order she was… well is my friend.

_"Fine I'll be over soon". _I said before hanging up.

* * *

I walked up the familiar steps of the Clearwater house. I immediately felt guilty, we were friend's good friends, Sue and Harrys house was like my second home but Sam made it clear no OUTSIDERS, no Leah. I was about to knock when Seth opened the door.

"Hey Jake thanks this means a lot," he said moving aside.

"No problems, Seth where is she?"

"Up in her room like always" he muttered before leaving the house.

I walked up the stairs to Leah's door, slowly pushing it open. I noticed the glass all over the floor, Leah had her back to me, facing the window.

"Lee" I said not knowing if she was awake.

"Jake". She turned to face me, our eyes met and it was like time froze, I could stare for hours into those beautiful brown depths for hours. Suddenly it dawned on me just what I had done, I knew things were about to get so much more complicated.

* * *

**A/N (I know its a little depressing now but things can only get better) R&R :) hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your lovely reviews :) A note with this story is that Leah and Jacob are the same age as well as Embry and Quil there going to be in high school and about 17. Sam, Emily and Paul are in there 20's. Jared and Bella are 18, and Seth is 14. I also wanted to establish a previous friendship between Leah and Jacob, prior to phasing and imprinting. Anyway hopefully that's not to confusing please post your questions and reviews :D always love hearing from you :) Happy Reading :) xx**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY **

**_"Lee" I said not knowing if she was awake._**

**_"Jake". She turned to face me, our eyes met and it was like time froze, I could stare for hours into the beautiful brown depths for hours. Suddenly it dawned on me just what I had done, I knew things were about to get so much more complicated. _**

* * *

**JPOV**

Leah broke eye contact looking down. "What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I…ah…came to see you" I said sitting on the bed, I put my hand on her leg, and that's when I noticed she wasn't cold to touch like most people, actually there was no difference between me and her at all.

"Leah are you feeling ok?" I started to panic she had to be sick, there was no way she could be pack, was there?

"Oh yeah I'm just peachy everything in my life is FUCKING FANTASTIC" I could hear the anger rising in her voice as she stood up.

"Lee calm down"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, where have you been huh off with fuck face and the rest of your stupid little gang? So stop acting like you care I know the only reason you're here is because of my dipshit little brother…"

She continued her rant and I could see she was now violently shaking. She stopped yelling and fell to the floor screaming in pain. I quickly rushed to her side, before my eyes she phased into a grey wolf. She quickly got up smashing out her bedroom window. I quickly attached my pants to my ankles and phased following her.

Her thoughts were jumbled, she kept thinking she was having a nightmare. I quickly ran and caught up with her, she was running flat out.

_"LEAH STOP" _I commanded. She quickly came to a halt.

_"Jacob, I don't…. what the hell is wrong with me?" _

_"Nothing, you're like me, like us, a protector. Just like the legend's we heard when we were kids". _I showed Leah the pack meetings in my head. I felt someone phase in.

_"Jake what the hell someone phased?" _came Paul's thoughts.

I couldn't help but replay Leah phasing in my head.

_"Oh shit Sam's going to freak, I mean shit sorry" _Paul phased out quickly after realizing the can of worms he had opened. Leah's thoughts shifted to Sam instantly, and why he left her, making her angrier.

_"Lee don't think about that you need to phase out, ok?". _I tried to change the subject to get her to calm down.

_"Ok but how"_ she thought turning to face me.

_"Think of something calming, angers what triggers phasing at first so calmness has the opposite affect it makes you phase back. I think of my mum and that helps me shift back". _

Her thoughts traveled to my mum and then to her own parents, I managed to catch her last thought, which was of me, before she phased back. Just like that there was a very naked Leah standing in front of me.

* * *

She quickly turned around attempting to cover herself. "Oh shit my clothes," she cursed. I quickly phased pulling on my cutoffs.

"Wait here Lee, I'll get you something" I ran to the house grabbing a dress of the back line. "Here lee" I said passing her the dress. She quickly pulled it over herself, I faced away from her, although it didn't really matter the sight of Leah naked was permanently seared into my brain.

"Jacob I don't understand" she said turning to face me

I reached for her hand. "Come on Lee we'll go to dads, I'll explain everything".

My house was just a small walk from the Clearwater's is part of the reason we were always hanging around each other.

"So all those stories we heard as kids, there all…" she questioned

"True, yep"

"The gang, it's a…."

"Pack, were a pack not a gang but its better people think that then know the truth"

"What about Emily?"

I knew from that question she thought Emily was a shifter too.

"No she's not, well its complicated…but you're the only girl that's phased. I mean all the legend's have been just guys that are called upon"

"Fucking great! Of course I can't have a normal life can I, I get to turn into a massive wolf…" She said angrily.

"Lee, you can't get to angry, it's what triggers you to phase. Especially when you first phase you're going to have to learn to control it" I noticed she was looking off to the distance with hostility in her eyes. "Hey look at me" I said calmly.

She turned to face me, her eyes immediately calming. Then it accrued to me, I was going to have to explain imprinting to her, which meant Emily and Sam, this was not going to be a good conversation.

* * *

I pushed the door open still holding Leah's hand. "Dads on the council he should know why you phased" I said to Leah, she nodded and walked into the house with me.

"DAD, you here?" I called out.

"Yes Son, I may be old but there's nothing wrong with my hearing." He said wheeling around the corner. "Oh Leah, I didn't relies you were hear" his eyes focused on me, as if silently questioning why she was here.

"Dad Leah is meant to be here". A smile quickly appeared on his face, he obviously assumed she was my imprint, wait till he learnt the second part.

"Lee give dad your hand," I said. They both gave me a weird look, Leah complied reaching her hand to Billy's. As soon as she touched his hand his eyes widened, with the realization that she had phased.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please R&R :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you lovely people, keep ****reviewing to get more updates :) hope you enjoy :) happy reading :{D**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY **_

_**(JPOV)**_

_**"Dad Leah is meant to be here". A smile quickly appeared on his face, he obviously assumed she was my imprint, wait till he learnt the second part.**_

_**"Lee give dad your hand," I said. They both gave me a weird look, Leah complied reaching her hand to Billy's. As soon as she touched his hand his eyes widened, with the realization that she had phased. **_

* * *

"Taha Aki! But when, how?" My dad's questions jumbled together.

"Leah phased this morning" I said.

"This is amazing," he said still holding her hand. "I have to call the council. I mean we thought Seth would but this… Don't worry Leah everything will get explained to you, your part of the pack now my dear" he said. "Jacob may I have a word?".

"Yep, lee do you mind waiting in my room?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah, sure" she said heading towards my room. We all knew each others houses as if they were our own. As little kids we were either here or Quil's or at the Clearwater house.

My dad immediately interrupted my thoughts. "Jacob what happened there's never been, I mean not that we know of, no female has ever phased?"

"Seth called me this morning, he asked me to come see Leah, he thought there was something wrong". My father narrowed his eyes. "I know I wasn't meant to, but I hadn't seen her since I phased, I felt guilty, she's my friend" I said the next part looking into my father's eyes "my imprint".

Once again his eyes widened "you imprinted on her?"

"Yes" I couldn't help but smile, I even noticed my dad smile before I continued. "Then I noticed she wasn't cold she was the same temperature as me, she got angry and phased"

"Ok, well I'll call the council" he said reaching for the phone. "You talk to Leah, then Sam" he instructed.

Oh great that's going to be a fantastic conversation, _'hey Sam you know how you said we couldn't involve Leah in anything, well I kind of ignored that, and now she's my imprint, oh yeah and also part of the pack woo'_. Maybe I could just avoid him.

As I walked into my room I notice Leah on the bed staring at a photo, "Lee" I said moving to sit next to her on my bed.

"I can't believe you still have this," she said with a genuine smile.

I looked down at the picture in question, it was Leah's 8th birthday, as a little kid she found it easier to be friends with boys rather than girls. It didn't really bother her, until it was her birthday and she wanted a princess party. Long story short she forced Embry, Quil and me to dress up as princesses, all of our parents laughed so hard.

"Yeah I have no idea why I kept that" I said sarcastically with a smile. I knew the reason was that my mum had taken that photo, I can remember that day clearly, and the smile she had on her face, its one of the most clear memories I have of her.

"What happens now?" Leah said seriously, placing the picture back on the bedside table.

"Well we will have a pack meeting, then the council will talk to you, but if you have any questions I can probably help"

She quickly faces me, "Why did I phase?"

"It's because of the cold ones, like in the legend's, only their vampires, and they are here in Forks"

"Who?" she said worried.

"The Cullen's, don't worry we have a treaty with them, and they don't harm people, they call themselves vegetarian, basically they drink from animals". She immediately scrunched her face up. "I know it's disgusting, you'll learn more at the bonfire"

"Hey Jake one more thing"

"Sure" I hoped it was an easy question, unfortunately the world of shape shifters was not always simple explained.

"What's and imprint?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"You heard that". Oh crap of course wolf hearing, how the hell was I going to tell her this…

"Jacob, what is it?" she asked again more demandingly.

"Well why don't we take a walk" I offered knowing how volatile she was at the moment.

"Why?"

"Because when you first phase its hard to stay in control, and I kind of like my room without any wolf size holes in it" I said smiling at her.

She just rolled her eyes, as we started the walk along the gravel road to First beach.

* * *

**LPOV**

He was walking incomplete silence, I could tell he was thinking, his jaw was clenching and unclenching. I just wanted to know what an imprint was, its probably another mythical creature, maybe a unicorn. I mean I'm a wolf and there's vampires, I don't know what could be worse out there.

"JAKE" I said loudly bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to face me then stopped walking. I couldn't help but admire his muscles he had change so much in the last year, something that hadn't changed was his eyes they were beautiful, even in wolf form, although he looked dangerous his eyes remained calm and gentle.

"Ok lee, you have to remember that this stuff is out of my control. Please don't get angry at me" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Fine, I wont" I hoped I could stick with that.

"An imprint is something that is chosen by the universe, it happens after you phase when you look into someone's eyes, its like the Earth moves around you, and you can see through to there sole. Your imprint is yours to protect and help, in whatever capacity they choose, brother, friends or lover. Its supposedly rare well not meant to be common, it's kind of like finding your sole mate."

"Has anyone imprinted?"

"Um well there's Sam," he said cautiously.

"Of fucking course that fucker gets a happy forever after, how ridiculous are you sure Sam hasn't just made this all up as an excuse for his behavior, I mean he's the only one". I could feel anger boiling within me.

"Lee" I calmed down enough to focus on what Jacob was saying. "He's not the only one". He said reaching for my hand, it made sense no wonder he has being chasing after that annoying pale face.

"With Bella?" I said filling in the blanks myself, great another person taken..

"No" Jake said, wait what. Oh crap, I noticed Jake's hand still on mine.

"Lee before you were about to phase why didn't you?"

"I don't know you started talking"

"How about when you phased back what were you thinking about"

I was thinking about my family and Jake. God, why didn't I put this together faster. "When?"

"When what?" he asked oblivious to my question.

"When did you imprint on me?"

"The same time you did on me"

"Just before I phased". Here I thought I was just happy to see my best friend again.

We stopped on the beach. This was all so complicated, I mean what the hell does this mean now. I mean I really didn't think there would be anyone after that douche bag.

"Jake what does this mean?" I asked as we both sat down on the soft sand.

"What ever you want it to mean Leah, I know you have been through a lot and I don't want you to think that just because were imprinted means that you have to be with me. I know I feel about you, I just want you to be happy".

His last statement seemed to keep replaying in my head. How does Jacob feel?

* * *

**R&R thanks :) xx**


End file.
